1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control arrangement fail-safe timing circuit, and it more particularly relates to an automatic electronic fail-safe timing circuit for controlling the activation of a system, such as a fuel ignition system or an air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control arrangements for systems, such as air conditioning systems, have been employed to selectively activate and de-activate the systems. For example, in air conditioning systems, control arrangements have been provided to initiate automatically the operation of a compressor for the system. However, if the oil pressure of the compressor does not increase to an acceptable level in a reasonable period of time, it is desirable to de-activate the compressor unit and restart it subsequently. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a control arrangement fail-safe timing circuit, which would prevent undesirable and unwanted conditions of the system from occurring, such as the causing of the operation of an air conditioning compressor without sufficient oil pressure.